Harry Potter and the Mysterious Teachers
by Iamtruelovesnapexharry
Summary: The teachers at Hogwarts are acting quite strange, and it's up to Harry to find out what's going on. There's only one problem, is Harry ready to learn the truth?


It was a dark and stormy night. Shortly after that night ended, it was day, and the ground was mushy and gross, and nobody wanted to walk on it. In the end, everyone had to traverse across the deplorably maintained grounds to their classes, regardless of whether it was a pleasant experience.

It was Harry's second year in Hogwarts, and he was but a wee 12 year old. Harry had never had sex before, as he lived most of his life in a closet. That… was about… to change…

"POTTER!" Snape shouted.

Harry's head snapped out of the dreamy state he had just been in.

"Potter, if you want to sleep, do it in another classroom. Actually, on second thought…" Snape then stood in front of the class for a moment. His eyes were set firmly on Harry, but they slowly began drifting southward. Harry's robes were far too modest, as Harry had quite shapely legs. He never liked to show off his legs, despite being told by fellow students that they were quite sexy. After a moment of staring, Snape's eyes then began to glow in a way nobody had ever seen before. Snape raised his wand and shouted the words "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Harry's arms and legs snapped to his body and he fell to the floor like a plank of really sexy wood. The whole class was in shock at a teacher attacking a student like that. Snape walked over to Harry's body and dragged it to the front of the class.

"Oooh, I wonder what's going to happen to Potter now," said the coy Draco Malfoy. "I bet he's going to get it real good from the Professor."

Snape lifted the robes off of Harry's legs and smiled. After sliding the fabric up to his waste, Snape smiled and his penis twitched as he realized that Harry was not wearing underwear.

"Potter, you dirty little second year, I'm going to have to PUNISH you."

Snape ran his tongue up Harry's smooth young legs. Once he reached Harry's girth, he stopped.

"It's time Potter, I anally penetrated your father, and now YOU!" shouted Snape.

Snape tore his robes off and cast a spell under his breath, transforming Snapes penis from a limp puddle of unhappiness into a Kielbasa like sausage the length of a human arm. He cast the spell again and his penis turned back to normal.

"This is my spectacular PENISCULUS MAXICON spell that I created. I'm going to use this to punish you," said Snape with a strange smile creeping across his face.

The look in Draco's eyes was that of pure jealousy. "But professor!" snapped Draco, "I thought you were going to penetrate me first, why does Potter get to take your girth, even if it is just punishment."

"You can wait," replied Snape, "If you really love me that is…"

Draco frowned but relented for the moment. Snape then walked up to Harry and pushed the tip of his penis into Harry's brown hole. Harry's eyes widened, but that was the best reaction he could give as he was completely paralyzed. Once Snape's love stalk had been fully emerged in Harry's poo filled canal, Harry's penis sprang to life. Snape bent down as far as he could, and was just barely able to lick the tip of Harry's penis, tasting the wonderful pre-pubescent pre-cum being secreted from his little love stick.

"Ahh Potter, I had forgotten how fulfilling pedophilic anal sex could be, thank you for reminding me," said the sneering Snape, a tiny trail of pre-cum dripping down his chin.

Draco was completely jealous at this point and stood up, but nobody seemed to notice him.

"Now Potter, let's see how you like this," whispered Snape, pulling out his wand. "PENISCULUS MAXICON!"

Harry's eyes began to shake, as he knew what was about to come, but he didn't realize it would cause this much pleasure. Snape's penis erupted into his stomach, but pain was pleasure, and Harry began to groan to the best of his effort. There was blood pouring out of Harry's enlarged hole, but Harry didn't care, all he wanted was more of Snape's arm length penis in his insides.

At this point Harry's internal organs were shot, and a cold sweat broke out across his face. Snape pulled out of Harry's anus by about an inch, and then slammed his penis as hard as he could into Harry. The whole classroom was in shock at this lewd display. All of the girls were vomiting on the floor, but the boys were quite interested. Most of them had paired up and began fondling each other, and several were rubbing their love stalks in the back of the room.

Draco ran to the front of the room, leaving Crabbe and Goyle in each other's arms, their tongues dancing each dancing in the other's mouth. Draco had removed his clothes, but Snape didn't seem to notice anything was happening as he was preoccupied with slamming his penis into Harry's sphincter.

"Five points for Gryffindor!" shouted Snape as he slammed into Harry's anus, his saber piercing the depths of Harry's very soul and body. "Five points for Gryffindor!" shouted Snape as he thrust yet again, all the while unaware of Draco sneaking up behind him.

"Five points for- AHHH! WHAT IS HAPPENING, THIS FEELING IS BLISS!" moaned Snape, and then it happened, Snape had gone over the edge, spraying gallon after gallon of his seed deep into Harry's body. A thick white fluid began to flow steadily out of Harry's mouth, and he began gagging, finding it difficult to maintain consciousness with this level of pleasure. Harry had always loved being violated, but this was too much, he couldn't contain himself any more, and spewed glob after glob of himself onto Snape's smooth stomach. Snape turned around to see what had caused him to fall over the edge, and a smiling Draco met his eyes.

"Ahh, Draco, I see you're looking for some extra credit, 50 points for Slytherin!" shouted Snape, and Slytherin had just taken the lead in the house cup.

Draco began to pound Snape as hard as he could, wincing with each thrust. Snape smiled and then got an idea. "I'll use it on you, so I can feel the depth of penetration I've been giving to Potter."

Draco wasn't too keen on this, but he decided that Snape knew best. "Alright, I'll do it, cast the spell," said Draco, but after each passing second he became more hesitant. Right as Snape began to cast the spell, he became afraid, and pulled out, but this was a mistake.

Snape had opened his mouth and began to say the spell "PENISCU-" and Draco's candle of passion had exited his hole, "LUS MAXICON."

Draco's throbber exploded, growing to gargantuan proportions, even larger than Snape's had. Snape frowned, but figured it may have been for the better. Draco immediately began to suck his shaft, licking each inch he could reach, searching for more surprises obtained from Snape's love canal.

"You tastes so good Professor, I wish I could have had you before," mumbled Draco with a mouthful of his tube steak.

Harry had managed to break out of Snape's petrifying spell, but lay still, as he wanted to have more of Snape's penis inside of him. Then Harry had an idea, he looked over at Draco's semen serpent and hissed at it for several seconds. Snape was intrigued at what was happening, but let it continue. Draco's penis then shot to life, and began swinging at Snape. This isn't what Harry had intended for, but there was nothing he could do now. He had simply said, "Make things more exciting!" in Parseltongue, but Draco's canal creeper took things in the wrong direction, turning the anal extra credit session into a cock fight. Snape tore his shaft out of Harry's anus, semen pouring out by the ounces onto the desk.

"Professor, I'm so sorry! I can't stop it!" shouted Draco.

"It's okay Draco, something like this was bound to happen. That is the power of PENISCULUS MAXICON!"

"Professor, put it back in me," said Harry, gagging up globs of semen, but he couldn't maintain consciousness any longer, as the blood lost from the penetration was too much, and Harry became but a limp pile on the desk.

Draco was trying to run away, but his serpent's will was too strong. It continued brawling with Snape's shaft, and managed to connect with his stomach, knocking the wind out of the professor.

"I didn't want to have to do this to a student, but it appears I must," said the professor. The end of Snape's trouser snake opened up at the tip, and began to engulf Draco's semen serpent.

"I can't take this any more professor! It feels too- ughhh- too good!"

Draco emptied his body and soul through the tip of his serpent into Snape's hole. Snape smiled and laid back on the ground, watching Draco's penis return to normal size. The small child had fallen to the ground and fallen asleep. Snape looked up at the corpse of Potter and then smiled to himself, as he knew he would be having lots of fun again… really soon!


End file.
